


"He Suffered, I Promise."

by IShouldUpdateMore



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abuse Mentions, Abusive Relationships, Death, M/M, Murder, Recovery Comic, Toxic Relationships, death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldUpdateMore/pseuds/IShouldUpdateMore
Summary: Drabbles focused around Will Cipher and Bill Cipher in their toxic relationship.Bill plays to his strengths and Will's weaknesses, while simultaneously making sure to please him and be courteous towards his damaged bluebird. While he wants to keep him safe, Bill will refuse to let the broken wing heal to keep Will in his cage.Luckily, it doesn't take much to please Will.





	"He Suffered, I Promise."

William perked up. Feeling the presence of his partner arriving in the house filled his heart with elation. He kept his partner oblivious to his happiness and positive responses to his return, wanting to keep quiet about this, as he didn't often end up with things that made him happy. If he told his partner that he was happy he'd returned, he would have that taken away from him somehow. Not to mention the teasing it brought. All of his vulnerabilities were mocked and taken advantage of. His chest swelled with warmth, even as the metallic scent of blood filled his nose. He looked up at the doorway, where his partner was already stood.

Bill Cipher, dripping with blood, leant against the doorframe.

 

The sight was enough to send anyone running. His dapper suit, delicately coordinated so that the lemon yellow didn’t overpower the blue of the flower that Will had gifted him, was splattered with red messiness. Despite there being a large splotch of red, like scarlet ink blotting on a golden page, directly where the flower was, it was untouched. Untainted. The arctic blue morning-glory was fastened to his blazer, lying on a blanket of blood upon the yellow fabric. It remained untouched by the ugliness of the red because Bill had thought of it as too sincere of a gift to let it be dirtied. He had removed it, did as he wanted to his victim, and had attached it once more after the blood had dried. Returning home once more, he awaited the company of his partner to help ease tension.

He slid off of the edge of the bed and onto his feet, taking dainty and light footsteps towards his partner. The silk blue pyjamas he’d been gifted were clean and had been slipped on earlier that evening so that when Cipher returned, Will would be able to show him how much he appreciated the gifts he was given on the rare occasion that he behaved well enough. He was lucky to have his hair ruffled without Bill just wanting sex or a punching bag that would still love him afterwards. He leant onto his tip-toes and gently pressed a kiss to his blood-splattered partner's lips, settling back down once the sweet exchange of affections was complete.

His movements were careful and slow, as he was aware that his partner could be tense from such activities. He began slowly unbuttoning the coat, wanting to remove the bloody clothes so he could be permitted to cuddle up to him. Bill refused to let his prized possession get dirty.

The blond, his gaze cold and empty yet simultaneously warm and full of love, watched Will’s fingers work to remove his extravagant tailcoat. The fabric slid off of his shoulders and showed that the blood had soaked through to his waistcoat and shirt in some spots. In others, fresh blood was still wet. He had possibly removed the coat to do some ‘proper work’ in his waistcoat and shirt, but whatever had happened was none of Will’s business.  
He was reminded of his place- he was Bill's inferior and wasn't supposed to know anything- almost every time he questioned his superior. He knew now to be careful with his questions.

Bill’s eyes stayed on Will, watching him move around and set the dirty clothes aside. A few weeks earlier, he’d attempted to put clothes (still wet with blood) on the ivory bedsheets and a slap had taught him well enough that it was a mistake.  
The first offence only got a small punishment- one that wouldn’t cause permanent or semi-permanent damage. Redness and soreness, but no bleeding.  
Second offences led to bruises or bleeding.  
Third to semi-permanence (broken bones were just one example) with fourth being a little more severe, where the more dominant of the two would fuel the punishment on past traumas.  
Five was amputations or permanent changes  
Of course, a little spare energy could be easily used to fix these ‘permanent’ changes, but that didn’t take back the weeks spent with one eye or one arm. One foot and no crutches to help Will walk. Sometimes there were even worse cases that lead Bill to put Will in a wheelchair until he was forgiven.  
Forgiveness was not easily earned.

 

Now, the smaller set his clothes in a small pile, folded, on the floor beside the bed. He reached up to the man’s face and cupped his cheeks, bringing him in for another gentle kiss. This one was returned with eagerness and hunger that almost brought Will to flinch. The second their lips parted and Will got his chance, he returned to his job of removing the dirty clothes. When he had removed Bill’s shirt and had a bundle of folded clothes in his arms, he allowed the male to strip himself fully and hand over the messy clothes while he showered.

 

Will set the clothes aside and returned to the bedroom, bringing a change of clothes and a towel into the bathroom and setting them over the heater so that they would be warm for his partner. He then slipped away once more, taking the flower between his thumb and forefinger to study it. Sigils had been engraved on the stalk to prevent the poor plant from dying, and Will felt the need to cut the stalk so that the thing could finally die. Perhaps he empathised with it? Maybe that’s why he wanted to stop a plant from having to be constantly stuck with Bill- because it was already happening to him and that was enough. Either way- he set the flower down once more and smoothened the creases in the bed from where he’d been sitting.

He intended on finding out who it was that had been killed, and finding out was what he would do- no matter the trouble he’d get into.

 

 

He’d been lying in bed for almost an hour with his eyes gently closed by the time the weight on the bed shifted. He was grabbed by his hair and brought close by force, despite how he planned on cuddling up anyway. He ended up lying on his side, one arm tucked under his own weight while the other rested on his partner's chest. His leg was up and hooked around Bill’s legs gently, keeping himself close while his head relaxed on his shoulder.

He felt an arm snake around his waist and slide into his pyjama pants, but it didn’t start wandering so he didn’t have any complaints. The closeness was pleasant and was welcomed- anything else was not without direct permission. Will kept his stance on that firm and had made that a point from day one. It was the only one of his demands that had lasted this long.

His head lay on the soft though muscular flesh of his partner and he soon leant in to press a soft kiss to his neck. His tongue glided over his plump, pale lips, and he leant up to press a few more kisses along to his jaw. A few more silent moments passed. With the atmosphere calm and the tension low, Will took his chance. His thumb began rubbing small circles on his partner's skin as he looked up at him. Doe-eyes fixed on the smooth face of his beautiful partner, and love was thick in his voice as he spoke.  
“How was it today, Bill?” He spoke gently, with his tone soft and gentle, barely above a whisper. This caught the man’s attention and he turned his gaze to his partner. Golden eyes landed on him and a shudder slid down the demon’s spine like ice, but he didn’t back down. The eye-contact remained, and Bill soon gave in and answered. It wasn’t an important question, so he was hardly opposed to answering.  
“Messy. He screamed so much that I had to carve a sigil into his chest to keep him from being too loud. He thrashed and writhed for the rest of it, but at least he knew when to stay still.”

Will nodded. It was a man- that had narrowed the choices down.  
“What did he do?” he questioned quietly in a polite tone, leaning in and kissing his jaw a little more. A few more moments of an optical stand-off passed before Bill spoke again.  
“I know that you’re just trying to figure out who it is.”  
Will felt like he’d swallowed a weight. He looked down, nodding a little as he paled. This would be his third offence, and he didn’t want his wrist broken again. Or would it be his fingers? Last time he’d asked he’d been strangled until his bruised throat had punctures from his nails and his throat was damaged beyond being able to speak for almost a month. That was when Bill had gotten sick of silence and healed it.

He didn’t speak, not wanting to risk upsetting Bill further.

A sigh was dragged out from between the blond's lips, and he brought Will closer. He squeezed him softly against his body, deriving a whimper from his partner. ‘Like a squeaky toy’, he thought to amuse himself. ‘And I’m the dog’.  
“It was Mason.”

Will tensed up, his eyes widening as he looked up at Bill. He didn’t believe him for a moment, sitting up slightly to look at his face- just for confirmation of this. He slowly settled back down as he realised that Bill was being honest.  
“M-Master Gleeful’s dead…?” he asked softly, his voice shaking. Bill immediately pounced on him, being on top of his hazy-eyed submissive.  
“/I/ am your only master,” he hissed out in a way that was clearly supposed to intimidate his partner. Will was vacant. This news was processing in his mind- he had been held a slave and treated worse than Bill currently treated him (it’s why he stayed), and now master Gleeful was dead. It was good. It was the best thing he’d heard in a long time.

Will’s gaze turned to Bill, suddenly full of more life than before. He grabbed the man by his shirt and tugged him down, forcing their lips together in a kiss that was full of love and eagerness. He closed his eyes, gripping tighter to his shirt and loosely hooking his ankles around the man’s waist.

Bill, though surprised, returned the kiss. He was eager to pin his partner down, his end of the affections being hungry and demanding, full of hunger and roughening the kiss.

When their display of passion was over, they met eyes once more- though this was establishing a new sort of connection. It was over. What had connected Will to that family had finally died, and now he was free. Free to be imprisoned again by his partner, who had given ‘free’ and ‘safe’ the same meaning- him. He was freedom and safety and trust. He was everything that Will needed and more- the abuse was tolerable and it was done at his own error, meaning that he wouldn’t be angry at anyone aside from himself.

“Bill,” he breathed out as he looked at him, feeling the desire to be with him and a need for intimacy.  
“William,” Bill whispered in return, flashing a smirk as he looked into his eyes. “You’re all mine.”

For once, Will felt happiness when he submitted himself fully to Bill, bringing him in for another kiss. “All yours.” 

 

 

At the end of their night, when their intimacy was complete, Will’s nude body pressed closer to Bill’s and he pressed a few kisses to his throat. “I want details,” he demanded softly, biting and sucking gently on his throat. Bill’s eyebrow arched.  
“What on? I can give you details on almost anything- you need to be more specific.” Will’s eyes lit up with a dark excitement. He moved to be lying on top of the brunet, propping himself up on his forearms as kisses began to spread along Bill’s sharp jawline.  
“On how he died. How he screamed. Did he talk about me? What did he say? Was he screaming out in pain? Claiming that he didn’t want to die and writhing and squirming while begging for the pain to end like I was forced to do every single day?” Excitement was becoming clear in the demon's face as he pulled back, his eyes glimmering with eagerness as he looked at Bill. His voice was full of a sick delirium as he spoke again- it almost made Bill proud.

“Did he suffer?”

 

The male brought him close and pressed their lips together, this being one of the few kisses from Bill that were full of love and nothing excessively sexual or impatient. It was a gentle and loving kiss, and Bill was grinning as he pulled back. Will leant in so that their foreheads and noses were pressed together. When the dominant demon spoke again, his voice was soft and gentle and loving, his hands resting on Will’s lower back. HIs thumb rubbed circles on his exposed skin that made Will blush with happiness.  
“He suffered through more horror and pain than you ever had to endure. I made sure of it.”

“You promise?”

“He suffered, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://rammorn.tumblr.com/post/179720566819/this-inspired-by-an-author-on-ao3 Thanks so much to Passing_Note who drew this for me!!


End file.
